Morbo: Sesión VII
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? aferrada no a uno si no a tres hombres, sin los cuales desde hace unos meses no podría vivir, quizá solo era por capricho o tal vez solo una ilusión, pero el placer no es una ilusión, los orgasmos no son caprichos. Gozo es la palabra que estaba buscando

¿En qué momento había pasado? Se preguntaba tras sentir como el vampiro la tomaba de la cintura con las 2 manos y golpeaba más su miembro entre sus nalgas deleitándola con un exquisito sexo anal, provocando que levantara más ese culito que le encantaba. La princesa del dulce reino soltó un delicioso gemido tras sentir el miembro de Marshall incrustarse más entre sus estrechas paredes anales, no le importaba si el desgarraba el ano, solo quería seguir sintiéndolo.

Vamos hombre, todos necesitan un tiempo para sí mismo, lo nublado de la realidad gobernaba su mente, más que las mentes de los otros 2 hombres que la tenían tan jadeante y sudorosa por el trabajo tan perfecto que estaban realizando, no lo podía negar, se sentía como la puta más baja de todo Ooo, pero no le interesaba si como sea podía tener esos 3 miembros los días y horas que ella quisiera, solo para ella, solo para que la penetraran a ella y la hicieran gritar por el goce haciéndola eyacular hasta 5 veces por noche

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo había hecho con los 3 jóvenes, recuerda que esa noche por signos de ebriedad terminó por acceder a los 3, recuerda como la combinación del sexo anal y vaginal la hicieron retorcer de placer, pero que barbaridad, nunca se había visto a una princesa de su clase siendo embestida por 3 hombres a la vez, el espejo que tiene delante suyo la hace excitar más al ver como la colocan en 4 patas como una delicada gatita, al ver como sus tetas se mueven violentamente y al ver sus nalgas siendo poseídas por el vampiro.

Llámenla como quieran no le interesa para nada, no le importa si hay espías mirando a su dormitorio mientras la tratan como un animal, no le importa si la están observando mientras aquellos se masturban al ver la escena delante de sus ojos.

Bonni siente como el príncipe de fuego muerde uno de sus senos mientras acaricia el otro con una de sus manos, él está debajo de ella y los movimientos de cadera del joven son rápidos y durables, tanto como para que la princesa ya esté muy mojada y a punto de eyacular su rico líquido en cualquier momento

Tres para ella sola, al principio solo eran besos y caricias, pero eso se fue prolongando muy rápidamente, y debía admitirlo, era fabuloso. Las primeras veces la princesa se cuidaba, les exigía el uso de condón para no terminar embarazada, pues es algo que no buscaba por el momento, un embarazo, o alguna enfermedad anal u oral. Ahora ya no se preocupa tanto por ello, solo le preocupa que la hagan gritar de placer y retorcerse entre los 3 sementales que tiene, al fin y al cabo la técnica que usan ellos de eyacular fuera de su sexo ha servido de maravilla en las últimas ocasiones sexuales.

Sentiría abandonar el miembro del dulce príncipe de su boca después de haber eyaculado en ella indicándole al vampiro que tomara su lugar, este no tardó para abandonar el ano de la princesa e ir directo a su boca para darle a probar a su amiguito que se moría por sentir la lengua de la gobernante mientras que ahora el príncipe de dulce comienza a mamarle el culo con suma delicadeza haciendo que Bonni eyacule una fuente a máxima potencia por segunda vez, al príncipe de fuego no parece molestarle en lo absoluto y continua con su trabajo en la vagina, los jadeos de la princesa parecen suplicas de que le den paz y a ellos le encanta escucharla, tan jadeante, tan perfecta, tan dispuesta

Los aullidos de ella son interrumpidos por el miembro de Marshall que se mete más en su boca haciendo que la princesa casi vuelva el estómago por tanta profundidad. Si le preguntaran que es lo que siente en esos momentos ninguna palabra seria lo suficientemente buena como para describirlo. La princesa tiene sus piernas temblantes y lubricadas por su líquido que acababa de escurrir por el orgasmo que había tenido, sentía como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo tras sentir como el príncipe de fuego se movía con mayor rapidez entre sus paredes, al sentir como el dulce príncipe lamía su ano y le enterraba sus dedos para después morderle las nalgas en un intento de que la princesa volviera a eyacular; los ojos de ella están un poco lagrimosos por el enorme miembro que posee en la boca y sus jadeos imploran que paren de algún modo pues ella siente como si fuera a morir en algún momento por tanto placer. La están llevando al limite con sus miembros grandes y duros como ella les gusta llamarlos, nadie en Ooo puede soportar tanto placer sin morir

Valla, si alguien la viera en esas condiciones y se corriera el rumor un día después no sabría que hacer antes sus súbditos, con respecto a los gritos bueno, ella siempre inventa muy buenas excusas que guarda solo para sí.

Mientras Marshall sigue tratando de que la princesa se coma todo lo de él aprovecha para apretar entre sus manos esos senos suaves y rosados que le fascinan, la vista de la princesa Bonnibel esta nublada y se siente en otro mundo, ya no sabe quién la penetra por la boca o la vagina, ya no sabe quiénes son si quiera, solo gime y gime y gime de placer una y otra vez esperando una tercera eyaculación de su parte

Ya casi al finalizar siente como Marshall abandona su boca con el miembro y comienza a masturbarse para correrse entre sus senos, acto seguido sentiría una pulsación en su interior avisando que está preparada para correrse por última vez, la mejor de todas, el príncipe flama imprime más poder en sus embestidas y mientras lo hace la princesa brincotéa más entre su rica carne que tiene bajo suyo, mientras su tetas rebotan sin control hasta ser atrapadas por el príncipe que las hace parar, momentos después siente aquel líquido que seguro le causará un embarazo, no le importa, si como sea puede tomarse la pastilla al día siguiente.

Los hombres terminan al fin, con el máximo placer al favor de ella, la princesa se recuesta con la vista nublada, jadeante, sudorosa, con el semen de Marshall entre sus pechos, y sus piernas húmeda y débiles, respira agitadamente mientras apenas y alcanza a ver como sus amantes se visten y se retiran de uno por uno

Lo único que hace es ver hacia su balcón y divisar la hermosa luna y las estrellas, lentamente se toma uno de sus senos y comienza frotarse su sexo con la otra mano recordando lo que acababa de suceder

-Hasta la próxima vez entonces- se dice a sí misma cerrando los ojos mientras termina de masturbarse


End file.
